Reversal
by Yeshua
Summary: What if Roxas never merged with Sora? And what if he took Namine along for the ride? KH2 spoilers RoxasxNamine
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at a RoxasxNamine fic, so be kind. Note that this deviates from the main Kingdom Hearts 2 storyline, but there are still some spoilers. You have been warned. Now for the stats.

**Title:** Reversal

**Characters:** Roxas, Namine, Organization XIII and other cast members.

**Summary:** What if Roxas never merged with Sora? What if he grabs Namine along for the ride?

**Rating;** PG-13 or K+.

Enjoy.

* * *

Prelude:

The baby blue nearly translucent pod loomed before me, holding a boy in front of me. That boy was Sora…the holder of my heart. I was his Nobody, this imperfect form…

But…even if he was perfect with my existence…

I didn't want to go. I had a life in Twilight Town before this. I was also the thirteenth Nobody of the supernatural Organization XIII. Well…I used to be. Now I was a runaway, a traitor. I just wanted to know why I wielded the keyblades. Now I knew why. He was the reason—the spiky haired boy…the Keyblade Master. He was so young.

He had his life ahead of him. Why did he take this job? How do I exist? So many questions…so many answers. I didn't know who could answer my questions. I fought with Axel…and he disappeared. I…He was my best friend within the Organization. I was far too confused and angry to care about the details. Yet…he and Namine were the only ones that knew anything. But she was snatched into the darkness against her will.

My gaze snapped back to the pod before me. This is my destiny…

I'm not ready for it.

A heart is something I've always desired, but did I really need it? All I want is my life and my friends back. Namine must know something. I turned away from the pod and walked back into the lab. I avoided looking at the tubes with Goofy and Donald inside. Even though they were still asleep, I felt like they were judging me…

I made it into the hallway above the mansion floor. Dusks appeared in front of me, ready to stop me from proceeding. Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in my hands, glowing with neutral energy. I cut through the Nobodies with ease. It wasn't nearly as hard as it was before with just the normal Kingdom key. Then again, I didn't remember much back then. Now I knew much of my past, but not why I was here in Twilight Town. My next destination was the room where I first met Namine.

The White Room.

I walked across the balcony to the other door. I opened it and stepped inside. The familiar white color of the room comforted me…a little. I was hoping to see Namine here at the table…but she wasn't there. Now what?

"Roxas, why are you here?"

I turned around only to see Namine's bright blue eyes staring back at me.

"I can't do it."

"Can't do what? Merge with Sora?"

"I have a life, Namine. Even though I am a Nobody, I still had a life. I still have friends!"

Namine sat down at her table and ran her hands through her hair.

"You've got to merge with Sora, Roxas. Where else do you have to go?" She asked.

Now it seems like I'm being selfish.

"I have a life here in Twilight Town, Namine. I realize that I don't need a heart."

"You and I are special Nobodies, Roxas."

"Come with me then, Namine. Come live with me in Twilight Town with my friends."

Namine looked thoughtful for a moment or two.

"I don't think it would be possible," She said simply.

"So you wouldn't try?"

"No…it's not that. We will be pursued relentlessly by the Organization. Are you sure that you are ready for that?"

As long as I had Oathkeeper and Oblivion in my hands, I could face the Organization by myself.

"Trust me, I'm ready."

"Then I will accompany you."

"Thank you…"

Namine stood up and extended her hand towards the wall. A dark portal opened there instantly.

"This is a portal to the real Twilight Town," She said softly.

I nodded and took her hand into mine. A tingle inched up my spine at the contact.

Hmm…interesting. We walked through the dark portal…and appeared in Twilight Town. The amber light of the sun filled my vision. Were we here? Was this real?

"Roxas!"

I turned in the direction of the voice and saw Hayner, Pence and Olette. A smile appeared on my face when I saw my friends.

"You guys can see me, right?" I asked softly.

"You must be losing it, Roxas. Of course we can see you!" Olette said cheerfully.

It was like she was telling me I'd won one million munny.

"I'm so happy to see you."

"Who's your friend?" Olette asked.

"I'm Namine."

"I've been looking for someone to shop with. Hayner and Pence don't like to shop at all."

Namine nodded and smiled softly.

"Sure…I'd like to go…if you are going now."

"All right!"

So much for awkward situations. I was worried Namine wouldn't fit in at all. I watched them walk off, Olette happily chatting away and Namine actively listening. I sighed and started walking towards my house. If there was going to be pursuit, I may as well get some rest.

* * *

A man in black watched Roxas walk down the street with a heavy sigh. He was accompanied by a man dressed in brown who wore a mask concealing one eye and most of his face.

"Riku…you know what to do." The man in brown said.

"I know. I wasn't expecting him to not merge with Sora, DiZ," Riku commented.

DiZ shrugged.

"He's more unpredictable than I thought. We must hurry to secure him again before the Organization gets to him first."

"I understand."

* * *

The World that Never Was:

"Superior…Sora has not been awoken yet."

"Send Axel after Roxas."

"Understood."


	2. Dusk

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. They were really appreciated. I will try not to disappoint you with this story. I actually remembered that I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter. I always do that for some odd reason. I mean, everyone should know that you don't own the characters. If you did, you wouldn't need to post fanfiction here. You could make your own publishing company for fanfiction.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of it's characters. If I did, then I'd pay my college education off and destroy Microsoft.

Heh. There is a dream sequence in this one. It is in italics. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dusk

Roxas:

_I was on a beach, staring out at the horizon. It was dark with the moon illuminating the surface of the water. It was calm here. It felt almost safe. It reminded me of the beach I saw in my dreams for the past few days. Of course that beach was Sora's home world…_

"_Don't you want to see it?"_

_Huh? My eyes darted around the beach, looking for the source of the voice. The source was a man in a black cloak that looked just like one of the Organization's. I tensed up and willed my keyblades to my hands. They answered my call almost immediately._

"_You don't want to do that," The man said softly._

"_Why shouldn't I?"_

"_I asked you a question, Roxas."_

"_What question?"_

"_Don't you want to see it?"_

_I was confused. See what?_

"_See what?"_

"_Sora's world."_

_The world in my dreams…_

_Sora's world—the Destiny Islands._

"_Why do you want to know anyways?" I asked, crossing my keyblades in front of me._

"_You'll know soon enough, Nobody."_

"Roxas!"

Namine? The beach in front of me melted away to the bland color of the ceiling of my room. I sat up and ran my hands through my dirty blonde hair. What a weird dream. I wasn't sure why, but the talk about Sora's world sort of chilled me.

"Roxas!"

The scream came again. That wasn't my imagination. That was Namine's voice…or so I thought. I jumped out of bed and slipped my shoes on. Throwing open any door along the way, I rushed outside…

It was dark.

Ever since I could remember, it never got that dark outside before.

"Roxas! Over here, quickly!"

Olette was waving wildly in the air. I ran to her with a questioning look on my face.

"They got Namine!"

No…they got her!

"Where is she now?"

"At Station Heights. There are creatures surrounding her!"

Creatures? Olette must mean the Dusks. Namine's word echoed hollowly in my mind. I took off running towards the Station Heights area. Fortunately, I didn't have far to go since I lived close to the area.

"Roxas!"

Namine was in a center of the square, surrounded by a group of dusks. It appeared as if she had taken some hits for there was blood running down her face and arms. Upon my arrival, the Dusks turned their attention to me. Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in my hands, glowing with holy/light energy. I pushed off of the ground with my left foot, propelling myself through the air.

The Dusks came at me, gliding through the air like they normally do. I extended my keyblades out and 'twisted' myself into a devastating spin. The Dusks exploded into dust around me seconds after contact with my weapons. A wall now loomed before me…

I quickly twisted my body around so that my feet would meet it. I 'landed' in a half crouch with the hand with Oathkeeper in it resting on the brick. I allowed myself to descend to the ground, keeping my guard up for any new surprises.

Fortunately, there were none.

"Roxas!"

What now? I glanced towards Namine and saw that she was being restrained by the neck by none other than…Axel.

"Axel…I thought you were my friend," I said breathlessly.

"You still fight with his courage."

"I am not Sora!" I snapped.

"You said that, not me. You know Surperior is angry."

Superior? Oh, he meant Xemnas.

"You know as well as I do that I turned my back on the Organization. Xemnas could not answer my questions."

"Do you know what you are doing?"

"Roxas, do what you think is right," Namine said weakly.

I had to get her out of here. Although I was incapable of feeling, I could determine what I needed to do next.

"Let her go, Axel," I said simply, motioning towards Namine.

"Are you kidding me? There's no way you care for this witch. She's a Nobody. Aren't you even aware of her power?" Axel snapped.

"She's been injured. She needs treatment now, Axel! I'll be damned if I let you take her!"

Axel sighed loudly.

"How do I know you are not under her spell? Roxas, don't let her use you!"

Use me? What was he talking about?

"Let her go, Axel, or I'll make you!"

Axel shoved Namine away from his body and summoned a dark portal behind him. He looked almost hurt…

"Take your witch. I hope you know what you're doing, Roxas."

And with that, he disappeared within the dark portal. Namine stood up slowly and turned towards me.

"We need to go. W-We aren't safe here anymore."

"Where do you suggest we go?"

"Hollow Bastion."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm not too happy with that battle scene. But…I guess it's ok. Leave a review cookie for me…please? 


	3. Hollow Bastion

**Author's Note:** This the beginning of a huge update for this fic. I've taken time to actually write out most of the chapters, actually right up to Chapter 5. Throughout the weekend, I will be posting Chapters 2, 3 and 4. Please enjoy and leave reviews. Also, thank you to those who actually took time to read this and to those who took time to review. I really appreciate it.

Be warned, there is a lot of angst in the next chapters. It's apart of the storyline. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Hollow Bastion

Roxas:

The realm of darkness swirled around me, creating a sense of uncertainty. Although I was apart of the Organization at one time, I still didn't feel comfortable walking through the realm. You could get lost way too easily here. Everyone knows what happens when you get lost in the darkness…

Fortunately for the both of us, a light portal awaited ahead.

"Finally," Namine muttered softly.

I glanced at her carefully. Namine's eyes were shielded by her blonde hair. I couldn't tell what she was thinking or 'feeling'. As we walked towards the portal, I thought about what Axel said earlier. What did he mean by being under Namine's spell? Every Nobody has a special power…or weapon…

The moment we walked through the portal, Namine fell forward. I immediately grabbed her and turned her around gently.

"Namine, are you ok?" I asked.

Her crystal blue eyes drifted shut slowly and her body went limp into my hands. She had passed out. Now what? We were in a different world that I knew nothing about. We had to get shelter…

My stomach growled pitifully.

…And now some food. I scooped Namine up into my arms and glanced around. We were on a platform with a wire fence on one side and a flight of stairs leading down into the street below. I walked to the stairs and down into the street below. A drop of water hit my face and I groaned loudly. Not rain…

Seconds after the drop hit my face, rain poured down from the heavens. It didn't take me long to get soaked through the bone. Cursing my luck, I ran down the street into a large area with houses on one side and a brick wall on another. Heartless materialized in front of me, forcing me to halt my run. With Namine in my hands, I couldn't use my keyblades.

Why would they bother me anyways? I don't have a heart. All of a sudden, a beam of light shot out of the ground, vaporizing the group in front of me instantly.

"Leon, the security system went off right outside of our house!"

That sounded like a female's voice. The sound of a door opening made me turn towards the houses. A woman dressed in black with a couple of shurikens in her hand was standing in the doorway, glancing around.

"Excuse me," I said softly.

The woman locked her gaze on me and lifted her hand up. Tell me that she wasn't going to attack me. Is this 'Attack Roxas for the hell of it day'?

"You must have set off the system!"

I was considering putting my 'companion' down on the ground now…

"Yuffie! Stand down!"

Yet another female's voice. I wasn't sure if I was on an all female planet. Yeah, where they use males as slaves for their own evil designs. It's just like Pence said!

Focus, Roxas! You cannot listen to your paranoid delusions!

A woman in a long pink dress stepped out next to the woman with the shurikens.

"How could you think that boy set off the alarms out here? It must have been the Heartless," The woman in the pink dress said.

Yuffie lowered her arm and shrugged.

"Maybe you're right."

"Um…excuse me—" I started to say.

"Well, of course I'm right," The woman in the pink dress interrupted.

"Excuse me. I need to get help for my friend," I said loudly.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? Come in, come in!"

* * *

Namine:

_I was sitting back in the White Room of the mansion of Twilight Town. This was a dream, that much I was aware of. My body was still with Roxas in Hollow Bastion. I had passed out from exhaustion…_

_My thoughts kept drifting back to what happened earlier. Xemnas sent the Nobodies after me. Did they not think I was important to them anymore? They used me to wipe Sora's memories out so that he could be used as a pawn. They also tried to get me to wipe out Roxas' memories. How was I supposed to care? I mean, how could I? I was a Nobody. I had no heart._

_Nobodies were the byproducts of what's left after someone with a strong heart is attacked by the Heartless. I was the byproduct of such a sinful union. I stared at the table, which had all of my drawings scattered across it. Some of these I had composed during my stay at Castle Oblivion. Sora was…nothing I had seen before. Roxas was so much like him that it sent shivers down my spine. He was a Nobody like me—special and one of a kind._

_I believe that he could still feel things to a point. As I pieced Sora's memories together, I was given permission to watch over Roxas as he lived in that artifical town. I fell in love with him—that dirty blonde hair, the sparkling blue eyes…_

_He was just like me…_

_Axel told him not to trust me because of my powers. After all, I was responsible for the memory loss. He was apart of the Organization at one point…_

"_What are you going to do, Namine?"_

_Huh? I lifted my gaze from the table and saw DiZ (Darkness in Zero)._

"_Why are you in my dreams?" I asked softly._

"_You put him up to this, didn't you, Namine?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_I knew what he meant, but I wanted him to come and say it._

"_Your powers, Namine. You can go into people's hearts and change their memories."_

"_So you think because he didn't want to merge with Sora that I toyed with his memories?"_

"_I have reason to think so."_

_I narrowed my eyes darkly._

"_I didn't do anything!"_

"_Answer to him then. Wake up."_

The White Room melted away into darkness. And darkness melted away to Roxas's pale face. He was asleep…

I could feel heat rising in my cheeks. He was so angelic…I sat up gently, which caused him to wake up with a jolt that brought our faces inches away from each other.

"You're feeling better, I hope," He said softly.

Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush!

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better."

"I had to wrap you in a towel to keep you warm. It was raining outside and we got soaked…"

I glanced down at my body and saw that I had a blue towel around my clothed body. I was also on a huge bed. I shifted my gaze to Roxas and saw that he was clad in a black jumpsuit that fit his body well...

"When did you get that?" I asked.

"Oh, this? I bought this at the accessory shop. I bought something for you as well."

"Really?"

He nodded his head and pulled a bag on top of the bed. I grabbed it and pulled the piece of clothing out. It was a black jumpsuit like his, only it was cut short like my white dress.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Roxas stood up from the bed and stretched.

"Where are we?"

"In Yuffie's house."

Yuffie? I searched my memory for her name. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't place where I had heard it before. Roxas walked over to a small window and sighed.

"Rain fascinates me. It used to rain all the time in the World that Never Was."

I had personally never been to that world before. It, however, was supposed to be the place where all Nobodies are born. Or so I've heard.

"I've never been to that world before."

Roxas turned to face me.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Mm-hmm."

"Maybe we'll go someday."

Yeah, maybe.

"Roxas, I have to tell you something—"

A loud siren interrupted my soft words. Roxas turned back towards the window.

"Heartless again."

I scooted over to the edge of the bed, stood up and headed over to the window. Sure enough, there were Heartless in the street below. There was also a lone figure dressed in black fighting them. Instinctively, I grabbed Roxas' arm.

"The Organization," I hissed.

"No. It's not them. I know who it is."

"Who?"

"It's him."

He seemed to change right before my eyes. Now he was tense, guarded from any 'pseudo' emotions he may have. His strength surprised and enthralled me. I wasn't sure what else to do, but to admire it.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"You get dressed. We need to be able to move."

I nodded reluctantly.

"Ok."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Leave a review cookie. Next chapter: Confrontation. 


	4. Confrontation

**Author's Note:** This will be the first of updates for today. Chapter four will be posted later on as promised. I will not be able to post chapters this week due to the fact that I will be vacationing where I can't access the internet. Hopefully, I'll hit a wi-fi spot. This is a short chapter. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 3: Confrontation

Roxas:

As soon as Namine disappeared inside the bathroom, I headed downstairs into the street. Why was he here? I fought him ages ago and I couldn't remember much after that. I was determined to find out why I blacked out. He had answers. I wanted to find them out. I willed Oathkeeper and Oblivion to appear in my hands as I stepped into the square. The cloaked man had just destroyed the last Heartless when I had arrived. He had a keyblade in his hand. It was a dark keyblade…the likes of which I've never seen before. Nevertheless, we were connected.

"Why are you here?" I asked loudly.

The man turned around.

"I didn't expect to find you so easily, Roxas."

"I don't believe I was running from you."

"Don't make this hard. Come back with me. You and Namine."

How did he know about Namine?

"You want me to merge with Sora, don't you?"

The man sighed.

"It's vitally important that you come back to us."

"Oh really? What if I don't want to?" I snapped.

"Riku!"

Namine? I turned in time to see Namine walk into the square clad in her black outfit. Wow…she was beautiful. Almost distractingly beautiful. So…who was Riku? I turned around to face the man with the dark keyblade.

"Namine," The man (Riku) said flatly.

Ok, that was Riku.

"Why are you here? Did DiZ send you?" Namine asked.

DiZ? Namine knew more than I did about the situation. I was very interested in how much she knew.

"I can't tell you that. I am here to retrieve you both. By force if necessary."

I lifted Oathkeeper and Oblivion up to my torso and crossed them.

"Don't! You'll attract their attention!"

"I don't care. I am here to bring you back."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I," I snapped.

"Oh, you haven't told him yet have you?"

"Riku, don't!"

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"You didn't know that she was stealing your memories away from you?"

Stealing…my memories? I turned in Namine's direction. Her eyes were wide and watery.

"Namine, is this true?"

"You bet it is. How do you know that she isn't controlling your mind right now?" Riku said…almost cheerfully.

"Stop it!" Namine shouted.

"She's nothing but a manipulative little witch, Roxas!"

"Stop!"

All of a sudden, Riku flew backwards onto the pavement. That was energy…

"I am not a witch, Roxas! I-I never meant to hurt you. I didn't want to tamper with your memories!"

My jaw would have hit the floor if it were possible. That's why I couldn't remember certain things. Before I could say anything else, Namine ran off. Riku got up to his feet and laughed.

"Now will you come back to us?"

I was just about to answer when I felt a familiar dark presence enter the area. A dark portal opened up to the right of Riku and Larxene stepped out. In all of my years, I would never have expected to see her out here. Today has been full of surprises.

"Oh, there you are, Roxas," Larxene said.

Riku made a noise that sounded much like a grunt and disappeared into another dark portal. Guess he didn't want to get involved with the Organization.

"Let me guess. The Superior wants me to come back with you," I said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Larxene smirked and folded her arms.

"Oh, it gets even better."


	5. My fears, my lies

**Author's Note:** I had posted the last chapter without noting that Larxene was alive in the story. I simply forgot. I know this update is late…because it was supposed to be up on Sunday. Oh well. Enjoy, if you will.

* * *

Chapter 4: My fears, my lies…

Namine:

I tore through the streets as fast as I could muster. Tears blurred my vision, making it hard to navigate through the maze of houses. I had sensed the Organization's presence earlier during the confrontation with Riku. I knew Roxas could handle himself with his duel keyblades. However, I couldn't believe Riku told him about my power. I stopped further down the street and leaned against a brick wall. I took in a shuddering breath and wiped my wet, sticky face. I was going to tell him.

I had a chance to while he was standing at the window. You didn't really expect him to react nicely, did you Namine? I mean, you just admitted that you were wiping out all of his memories in order to bring Sora back. I slid down into a sitting position on the ground. Was Sora really all that important? My power allows me to go into people's hearts and fool with their memories…their feelings.

These hands…these hands ripped apart lives…

I enjoyed watching both of them—Sora and Roxas. I watched Roxas as he talked with his friends while eating sea salt ice cream. He always seemed so warm…so friendly. He made me want to exist in his world…

An air raid siren shattered the silence of the air above me. What could that possibly mean?

"Wow. That is awfully loud."

Axel? I shakily got back onto my feet and began searching for a way out. Fortunately for me, I saw a street that I could go down. Axel walked into my section of the street with his weapons in hand. Both of them were on fire. Suddenly, I found myself trapped much like a rat.

"Axel…" I breathed.

"Oh, Namine, there you are."

He had a huge smile on his face. He meant business. This wasn't good.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Roxas was my best friend. You made him forget me. You made him forget everything."

I knew this would get ugly. The sad thing is that I deserved it.

"I was just doing what I was told to do!" I shouted.

Tears began pouring down my face anew. I was trying hard to contain them…but to no avail. All of a sudden, something zoomed past my body and embedded itself in the wall. My body began to shake uncontrollably. I was defenseless. I wasn't even sure if I could bring myself to run.

"Don't worry Namine. It won't hurt to die, at least not emotionally."

Run, Namine! You've got to move!

Axel smirked and threw his second weapon at me. I forced my legs to move, perhaps seconds too late. Fire licked at my skin, shaking a scream from my lungs. I ran down the street I had been eyeing before with all the speed I could muster.

"You aren't getting away from me, Namine!" Axel screamed.

I do not doubt you, Axel. I do not doubt you at all. Another weapon zoomed past me and into the wall…

Fire exploded out from it…

The force of the explosion knocked me into the side of a house violently. I whimpered loudly as a result. It felt like my arm had been knocked out of place. What do I do now? I managed to get into a sitting position. I needed to get up. Axel was going to kill me.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Oh no…

Axel was several feet away from me within seconds, eyes glowing with malice. All I could think about was Roxas. Will he forgive me if I die here? I closed my eyes tightly.

"Oh, Roxas…I'm sorry," I whispered, bracing for the next blow to come.

"Burn, baby, burn!"

I'm sorry, Roxas!

"Axel, stand down!"

Huh? I opened my eyes and saw Xemnas standing behind Axel. Axel turned around with an almost inhuman snarl.

"Why should I? I can rid us of this witch!"

"Get a hold of yourself. We need Sora to open Kingdom Hearts. If you destroy her, our plans are all for naught!"

"…Fine. I'll stand down," Axel spat.

Xemnas smirked and opened a portal behind him. Both walked through seconds later, leaving me behind. Now that I was still alive, how will I get out of here?

"Leon, that Nobody came down this street."

Who was that? I turned my head so that I could see further down the street. A man dressed in a black jumpsuit with a huge sword walked into view. He was followed by another man dressed also in black only he had a significantly smaller blade in his hands that looked a lot like a gun. Ok, Namine. You can either take your chances with them or sit here.

"Excuse me! I need help!" I shouted.

"Oh look, Leon. There's a girl here."

Leon glanced in my direction.

"She must have been the one the Nobody was after. We better get her back to her other friend."

* * *

Roxas:

Lightning crashed down around me, nearly close enough to harm me. Larxene was merely trying to bait me into attacking her and I wasn't biting. Both of us were sporting various wounds and scratches from our fight. Larxene was actually fairing worse than I. Oathkeeper and Oblivion wasn't exactly the nicest things to get hit with. That much I knew.

"Ready to give up, Larxene?" I asked, bringing my keyblades up in preparation for another attack. Larxene scowled, but didn't move. A dark portal opened up behind her and she stepped in it…

"Don't think I'm running away. I'll be back for you soon enough."

And with that, she was gone.

What a confusing day.

Wait…where was Namine? I willed my keyblades away and turned back towards Yuffie's house. Yuffie was actually standing there in the doorway, waiting.

"Roxas, we found your other friend. She's upstairs. Looks like she got hurt pretty bad."

Wonderful…

She stepped aside and allowed me to go through the door. I crossed the front room and walked up the stairs. The door to the guest room was already open. I walked in and saw Namine at the window.

"I was prepared to die."

Her statement caught me off guard.

"Namine…"

"I was prepared to die, Roxas. I almost thought I deserved to die for the things I've done."

"Don't say that, Namine."

She turned around and I saw her sparkling blue eyes filled with tears. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure if I was reacting to her 'emotions' or…maybe it just…

Namine's arms found themselves around my waist and her head buried itself in my shoulder. She broke down into loud sobs. I just held her, reveling in the sensations it sent to my body. This action…my behavior, it just felt right.

"I forgive you, Namine. I forgive you…"


	6. A Temporary Lull in Atlantica

**Author's Note: **I know there was some confusion with Larxene being in the last chapter. I was going to make sure that she was alive for this story, but it wouldn't make much sense. So I will probably have to readjust Chapter 3 and 4 later. In order to avoid confusion, she will not be mentioned anymore in the story. Thanks for dealing with my temporary incompetence.

Thank you for the reviews and please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Temporary Lull in Atlantica

Namine:

It had been a couple of days since we left Hollow Bastion for Atlantica. A lot of things have changed since then. We've made friends and left them behind in search of peace. The Organization had been rather silent lately and so had Riku. That mostly left us to peaceful days in the ocean. Roxas had been really deep in thought lately, especially after what happened in Hollow Bastion. I kept my distance from him, simply because I didn't want to aggravate things.

He told me that he had forgiven me for what I had done. I wasn't sure if he had honestly and truly meant it. I couldn't help but cry when I saw Roxas standing there. I knew why I was crying, but where was the emotion? In his arms, I felt sorrow and something else. I felt something when I was close to him. Was it emotions? I wasn't sure.

I sighed and turned onto my back so I could float freely. I rested my hands on my chest. I wish I had a heart. I wouldn't be so confused right now. What I had felt for Sora…was that love? I was lonely. All Nobodies are lonely. After all, who else did we have? Roxas…what is this that I'm feeling?

"Namine, there you are."

I rolled over and smiled as Roxas swam into view. He and I had assumed the form of merpeople to eliminate suspicion. The last thing we needed was attention being drawn to us.

"Hey, Roxas," I greeted softly.

"What were you doing out here all alone?"

"Thinking."

"Oh. Why don't you come with me?"

I'd love to?

"Sure."

Roxas smiled and took my hand into his. I fought the urge to blush with all of my might. However, I lost that battle quickly.

"Um…"

"You're blushing."

I gasped and immediately covered my cheeks with my hands. Roxas stopped and chuckled softly. I was thrilled to see him laugh. It made me feel like I was floating on clouds.

"Ok, so I am."

"Isn't this place beautiful?" Roxas asked softly.

"Of course. I knew such places existed, but I have always dreamed of getting there."

He looked at me with those dazzling eyes of his.

"Only dreamed?"

I nodded and swam towards the surface. Roxas followed me.

We both broke the surface minutes later.

"Yes, only dreamed," I said softly.

"Hey look. A beach."

I followed Roxas' hand and sure enough, there was a beach there. On impulse, I swam for it.

"Wait for me," Roxas shouted.

I laughed and kept on going until I hit the sand. Upon contact with it, my spell unraveled and returned my body to normal. Roxas followed suit seconds later.

"I guess I'm not much of a swimmer."

"I don't blame you."

"Namine…do you think I would have seen all of this if I merged with Sora?"

Now he was thinking about going back?

"Roxas, you aren't thinking about going back are you?"

"No. I'm happy where I am. I feel like I'm free. I'm so glad that you came with me, Namine."

"Why?"

"You do something to me. You make me experience things that I never felt before."

We both collapsed into silence. I stared out into the horizon at the dwindling sunlight. This place was heaven. There were things that I had never seen before. And seeing it now…

"Namine, how much do you know about the Organizationi's plan?"

I glanced at Roxas. Should I tell him? He deserved to know all about it. I swallowed softly.

"I know about DiZ's plans, not the Organization's per se."

"Ok. Can you tell me about that?"

I nodded.

"You are Sora's Nobody. That's why you are able to wield the keyblades. About a year ago, Sora was lured to Castle Oblivion by me. I had been imprisoned there for several years before. I grew so lonely. I needed a friend. The other Organization members were mean and cruel to me, but they never actually harmed me."

"They lured Sora, why?" Roxas asked.

"They wanted him on their side. The Organization knew that if she found out what their true intentions was, he would not help them. They wanted to use my gift. By fracturing his original memories and planting false ones, I could easily control him."

"But it backfired, right?"

"I couldn't live with the guilt. I was tearing Sora away from the people he cared about just so he could be my friend. After he murdered Marluxia, I locked him in a pod so that I could link his memories back together. Like a chain. However, in order to restore him, his Nobody had to be found."

"I was with the Organization."

"DiZ sent Riku to retrieve you. He lost the first battle, but the second time, he managed to retrieve you. In order to make sure that you wouldn't get away, DiZ placed you in his version of Twilight Town with your real friends."

"So I was supposed to merge with Sora after all."

I nodded.

"Yeah. Roxas, you don't have to do that. You have a life. We have a life."

I was afraid that he was going to change his mind and go back to Twilight Town. My 'confession' had a chilling effect on my soul.

"I'm not going back to Sora. That would defeat the entire purpose of leaving. Besides, I want to see the worlds with my own eyes. I want to see this beauty with you," Roxas replied softly.

I allowed myself to be embraced by him. I revealed in the warmth and closeness of his body. This just felt right. I lifted my head so that our eyes met.

"Thank you, Roxas. Thank you for understanding," I murmured.

Roxas leaned forward, placing his hips on mine. The contact sent shivers down my spine. I was going to melt in his arms.

Oh, Roxas…

He pulled away seconds later with a small smile on his face.

"Stay with me, Namine. Stay with me and see the world."


	7. Port Royal

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm sorry I keep making mistakes on this fanfic. I've had a lot to do lately. So let's get down to business. I have a question and I was wondering if someone could answer it. I know Namine's powers are tied in with memories and how they are connected, but does she have any other powers that anyone knows about? I want to make sure before I work on Chapter 7.

Also, I am working on another fic called Twilight Existence. It is about Sora's Anti form. I'm not sure if it will be up on the site since I'll be posting it the same time as this chapter. If you like this fic, please take a look at Twilight Existence for me. I promise I won't disappoint.

Thank you so much for your reviews and support. Enjoy the chapter. Oh and please excuse the typos.

* * *

Chapter 6: Port Royal

Roxas:

A pale moon hung in the sky, casting a sickly light onto the streets of Port Royal. The air had a slight chill in it, due to the town being so close to water. I personally loved this weather. There was a hint of danger in it, I guess. I guess my experience as the thirteenth of the thirteenth order was rubbing off on me. I suppose I miss the action. A door opened and slowly closed behind me. I didn't bother to turn around, knowing fully well that it was Namine.

"Admiring the moon again?" She asked, walking up beside me.

She was wearing a billowy white shirt and blue pants that made her look somewhat like a guy. Her long blonde hair was bound in a ponytail that extended a little ways past her shoulder. Namine was still strikingly beautiful no matter what she dressed in.

"I guess so. I just like it here," I replied.

"Have you seen Jack yet?"

Captain Jack Sparrow. I wasn't sure where he was now. Probably on another raid on the sea. I almost wish I was with him. The exercise would do me a lot of good. It would be good for Namine as well. Jack and I had taught her how to use a sword a few days ago. She was a very quick learner that's for sure.

"No, not yet. I think there's something that's caught his attention out there."

"I'm worried about him."

I wasn't sure that there was anything to be worried about. Jack was a pirate and we were inexperienced Nobodies. Besides, if there was any trouble in town, we could probably handle it. Namine stepped out into the street and glanced around. I joined her and placed my arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We're fine here," I said reassuringly.

"I know. I have nothing to fear with you by my side."

Her comment almost made me smile broadly. I felt privileged to be right next to her. A large boom drew her attention away from each other.

"It sounded like it came from the docks," Namine said softly.

"Let's go."

We started down the street in a brisk walk towards the docks. I caught sight of a large group of people as we entered the area. Thinking quickly, I pulled Namine over to the wall and joined her to stay out of sight.

"Well, it's good to see you here, Jack."

"I guess it has been a long time."

"The years haven't slowed you down at all. In fact, your lust for pirating grows."

"Get to the point, mate."

"Why did you try to steal Barbosa's ship?"

"Barbosa's ship?"

"You find this funny? Forget about delivering you to Barbosa, I'll deal with you myself!"

Namine nudged me. I know. I need to go help him. I willed Oathkeeper and Oblivion to appear in my hands and stepped out into the open.

"Don't you dare hurt him," I snarled.

Jack was bound by ropes and was surrounded by three other pirates close to him. Another three were standing at the entrance to the docks. Six people? This was nothing I couldn't handle by myself.

"Roxas, it's wonderful to see you, mate. Would you be so kind as to free me?" Jack asked.

"Stop that boy!"

The pirates standing near the docks charged forward, swords drawn. I waited until they were a few feet away before releasing energy from Oathkeepter. White hot energy slammed into the pirates, sending them into the shade. I sent an intimidating glare at the pirates near Jack, especially at the one closest to him. I wasn't exactly in the mood to stop fighting, but if I could get them to flee…

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the pirates that I had previously blasted away had gotten up onto their feet. Energy from Oathkeeper was enough to cause death in some instances…

I guess it wasn't enough in this case.

"That blast won't hurt us in the dark, silly boy."

"Roxas!"

Namine? I turned around and saw her running towards me. What was wrong? I didn't want her to get involved in this. It was then that Jack freed himself from the ropes and started running up another street. I willed my keyblades away, grabbed Namine's hand and took off running behind him. Angry shouts and growls, not to mention bullets, followed us even as we wove through the town. All of us finally stopped in an alley shielded by two surrounding buildings.

"Those…pirates," I managed to say while taking in gulps of air.

"They're cursed, mate. You can't hurt them as long as they stay in the dark. In order to kill them, you have to draw them out into the light," Jack replied softly.

"They are practically impossible to defeat without light," Namine commented.

That was fantastic.

"I suggest you two should go back to the inn. They want me more than they want you."

* * *

Inn

Namine:

We took Jack's advice and went back to the inn and the safety of our room. I'll admit I was still shaken up about what happened earlier. I was so afraid that he was in danger that I ran out there to help him. I wasn't sure how much my powers could help…

"Roxas," I called softly.

Roxas peeked his head around the corner.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Earlier I wasn't trying to put you in danger. I just thought you were in more danger."

He walked to the bed and sat down next to me. His soft scent filled my nostrils…

"It's ok. I actually believed that you were going to kick butt alongside me."

I smiled.

"Perhaps. You and Jack did teach me well."

Roxas leaned over and kissed me on the lips. Warmth spread through my body, sending a shiver down my spine. I responded back, carefully nibbling on the bottom of his lip. He shifted his position on the bed and guided me down onto my back. The kiss only grew fierier with the movement. Roxas' tongue gently probed at my lips…

I parted my lips, allowing him entry. My breath hitched in my throat from the sensation. After a few seconds, Roxas pulled away, staring at me through dreamy half-lidded eyes. I breathed heavily for a moment or two. Was I ready? Was I ready for this? I pulled him close to me and buried my head in his shoulder.

"Roxas…will our union make us complete? I know we don't have hearts…but we have each other, right?"

"It is every Nobodies dream to be complete. It proves that we exist."

Roxas planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Do we really exist, Roxas?" I asked.

"We do. As long as we stay together."

"Thank you. Now I won't be lonely ever again."

"You won't be lonely. I promise."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Third Person (or Normal, as I'd like to call it):

"You won't be lonely. I promise."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Axel balled his hands up into a fist.

"Roxas…why?"


	8. Trouble

**Author's Note:** There are going to be one or two more chapters until the end of the fic. I appreciate all of the reviews and support from all of you guys. Thank you again and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: Trouble

Roxas:

Sunlight drifted through the thick curtains that had drawn across the window in haste last afternoon. It slowly spread across Namine's pale face, illuminating it in gold. I touched her face lovingly. I didn't want to get up and face the day. I wanted to stay intertwined with Namine's body—in that warmth forever. I leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. She stirred slightly in my grasp and let out a soft sigh.

"Roxas…go back to sleep," Namine muttered sleepily.

I smiled and kissed her forehead again. She tilted her head up in my direction. Gentle blue eyes stared into mine…

"I'm awake now, sorry," I said softly.

Namine yawned and sat up slowly. I watched her, admiring her body.

"I don't want to get up."

I sat up and brought my arm around her torso. She relaxed into my embrace, closing her eyes gently. Namine was so attractive when she did that. I could feel my body beginning to respond to her closeness all over again. I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She responded back, nibbling ever so slightly on my lips. Her lips had a cinnamon flavor to them—spicy, yet sweet. I loved it. I lowered her back onto the bed gently and slowly intertwined myself around Namine…

Namine pulled away from the kiss and sighed.

"I thought we were going to rest before making love again."

"Maybe I lied," I said with a wink.

"You are impossible."

"Maybe."

* * *

Two Hours Later

Roxas:

We finally got out of the inn minutes ago to enjoy the day. The weather was warm, almost spring like. It was way better than the nasty cold weather that we had been getting lately. It was perfect seagoing weather. Now to find Jack.

"Roxas, look!"

Hmm? I glanced at Namine. She pointed over to my right. I followed her hand to the square, where I saw the familiar black coat of the Organization. My breath hitched in my throat. Not good. I could handle my own, but Namine…

"We need to go now," I hissed, never taking my eyes off of that coat.

"Where are you going, Roxas?"

That voice…Axel! Really not good. I turned around, forcing my mind to prepare itself for combat. Axel was standing next to the wall of the inn with his arms crossed at his chest. I could feel energy oozing from his body. He wasn't playing this time.

"Axel…I should ask you the same thing," I said loudly.

Namine eased behind me slowly.

"Superior wants you and Namine back. Who am I to argue?"

There was anger hidden in his voice. And since when did he start following Xemnas' orders?

"You never follow Xemnas' orders. Now why are you here?"

"I couldn't believe you chose that…that witch over me."

"I am not returning to the Organization. I turned my back on them!"

"So now, I suppose she allowed you to remember that you were in the Organization."

I knew where this was going. I needed to keep Axel away from Namine. He was going to kill her if he got close enough.

"I already told him about Twilight Town and his memories. What else do you want?" Namine snapped.

Axel unfolded his arms. His chakrams appeared in his hands seconds later. I willed Oathkeeper and Oblivion into my hands and crossed them in front of me protectively.

"Don't make me do this, Axel," I said through clenched teeth.

"He is my best friend, Namine! Got it memorized?" Axel shouted.

I felt Namine ease away from my back. Axel's chakrams burst into flame…

"Axel, don't!" I shouted.

"Burn, baby, burn!"

Flames shot out from his chakrams towards me. I easily blocked with my keyblades and started towards him. Axel charged forward, bringing one of his chakrams up to attack. I blocked the first attack with Oathkeeper and swung Oblivion at his chest. Axel attempted to reverse himself, but it was far too late. Oblivion sliced a hole in his jacket and drew blood from his body. I moved backwards, putting space between the both of us.

"Did Namine tell you that I almost burned her alive?" Axel asked.

He hurt Namine? A new sensation eased into my mind—my emotions: Anger.

"Why Axel? Wait…don't even answer that! Just shut up and fight!"

"Why fight when things can go so much easier?"

That wasn't Axel.

"Roxas!" Namine screamed.

I turned around and saw…

"Saïx…" Axel hissed.

Saïx had Namine in his grasp, weapon drawn against her body. Damn…

"Be a good boy, Roxas and come with us. Namine only needs her hands to bring Sora back. Other things are expendable."

I snarled.

"Don't you hurt her," I hissed.

"Then come with us. We won't hurt her if you do."

I glanced at Namine. She stared back at me, eyes shimmering with tears. I dropped my keyblades and allowed them to vanish.

"Ok…I'll go. Just…don't hurt her."


	9. The World that Never Was

**Author's Note:** Sadly enough, Reversal has about one more chapter before it comes to an end. I am thinking about taking on a new Kingdom Hearts project, but I'm not sure what it will be. I want to do a novel version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 2. I'm not sure if I'll do it though. Twilight Existence is still in progress. That is my Anti-Sora fic. So if you are looking for something to read after this is done, take a look at that.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: The World That Never Was

Roxas:

I wasn't sure that Saix was coming to keep his promise. He had been known to be cruel to anyone. Even when he had a heart. After arriving in the World that Never Was, I was ushered into another room. I barely caught a glimpse of my blond haired lover...

How did I know she was still going to be safe…?

"I'm glad to see that you have returned to us."

Xemnas entered the room, clad in his black and white robes.

"I didn't return to you."

"Say what you will, Roxas, but soon you'll begin to realize that you have no choice in the matter."

"Do you think you can intimidate me?" I asked.

I wasn't afraid to take on Xemnas. Even he knew that I wasn't afraid to.

"Do you want Namine to get hurt?"

How cowardly of you. Yet his comment made me pause.

"How dare you, Xemnas. You would stop at nothing to open Kingdom Hearts."

The Superior smiled.

"You have a chance to be reunited with your heart, Roxas. Are you forgetting that regaining a heart is the Nobodies dream?"

"I know what our dream is," I said quietly.

"Then why won't you merge with Sora?"

Because…because…

I lowered my head. Don't listen to him, Roxas. He's toying with your mind. You know why you decided not to merge with Sora. I lifted my head and looked at Xemnas.

"I didn't want to merge with him. And I still don't want to. I have my own life now."

"Life? You call that a life?"

I folded my arms.

"Yes. I saw and experienced life outside of the castle. I will not go back to Sora."

"That is where you are wrong. You have no choice in the matter. Saix! Luxord!"

I willed my keyblades in my hands and started forward. Before I could reach Xemnas, Saix and Luxord interrupted me.

"You don't want to do this, Roxas. I told you before that Namine only needs her hands," Saix warned.

I clenched my teeth and growled. For the second time, I reluctantly willed my keyblades away. Saix grabbed my arm and started leading me out of the room. Once we left, Saix led me into another room.

"The Superior must like you, Roxas. If I was the superior, I would have killed you on the spot for such insolence. I'll make sure that when this entire fiasco is over with, I'll murder Namine and Sora."

With that, he left me in the room. I didn't bother to go towards the door. Xigbar was an unnecessarily good shot. I could tell he was outside, waiting for me to chance escape.

"How did your meeting with the Superior go?"

Not now, Axel.

"Weren't you there?" I asked moodily.

"It's better for you to be here anyway."

"Do you know what you are saying?"

"We used to be friends before you ran off with Namine."

"Is she a threat to you?"

"Not anymore. You are mine now."

"Did you hurt her?"

"You'll never get out of here to find out. Superior has ordered Namine to prepare for the merger."

* * *

Namine:

I stared at my drawing pad with apprehension. Xaldin had accompanied me back to my room in the mansion so that I could get my tools. It hurt me to know that Roxas was being forced to merge with Sora. I wanted to help him…help us. I know Xemnas could kill me for transgression.

"I will be back to get you in a few hours," Xaldin said softly.

I knew better than to try and escape. I had to come up with a plan.

"Give me strength…"


End file.
